


Changes

by gaitorbait55



Series: UTM [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Becho, Clexa, F/F, Tragedy, if ya'll didn't hate me before ya'll gunna hate me now, lincatvia, shit ton of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Changes.<br/>For better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GuYs! Finally back with part three! I have been yelled at (online and in real life lol) to start writng this story and get it posted lol. So I finally did and I'm already started writing on the second chapter. Posting will be a bit slow becasue of real life, ugh. I've got soccer after school, plus homeowork, and I'm in the middle of packing becuase I'll be moving sometime!! Ack! Still don't know where but hope it's someplace cool lol. I'm also working on my other story "I Don't Care (what they say about you)" so I'll be working on both of those stories. I'll update one then update the other and so on. Enoy! :) 
> 
> Btw: You all know how I love angst ;)

_Blue eyes opened to a semi dark tent. Clarke groaned as she blinked a few times, her vision going into focus. She turned her head to the side and immediatley regretted it. Her head pounded relentlessly. She gritted her teeth and bit back another groan from the pain. She tried to sit up and all at once the pain in her body hit her full force. This time she could not hold back a moan of pain. Why the hell did she hurt so much? She laid back down and let her eyes roam the resting area of the tent again, but closed her eyes when she coulnd't find who she was looking for. Where could Lexa be? She whimpered slightly and opened her mouth to call out for her lover but the dryness in her throat stopped her. She glanced around for something to drink and her eyes stopped at the jug not to far away. All at once her memories came back. She remembered talking to Lexa, sitting with her to eat and not feeling to well. The she remembered the searing pain that went through her body before she had started gagging on her own spit before going unconsicous. The next time she opened her eyes she had seen Lexa's worried face and Lexa yelling for Nyko before blacking out again._

 

_Clarke curled up on the bed furs and pulled one of the fur pelts onto her cold body. She didn't move much after that becasue her body hurt so much. She must have past out once again becasue the next thing she knew a hand was on her mouth and another in her hair. S_ _he snapped open her eyes to see hazel eyes glarin at her. She tried to scream as the warrior dragged her out of the ned furs and onto the floor. The warrior had stumbled with her weight for a moment, but that split second was enought for Clarke to slip from his frip and she let out a scream before kickin him in the gut. The warrior wasn't phased at all and charged at her. Clarke's head flew back when the warrior's fist connected with her jaw. Clarke swore she saw stars. The man punched her in the gut again before kneeing her in the face. Blood gushed from her nose; she knew he must've broken it, as she fell on her butt. The adrenaline was already wearing off her already weak body. She tried to crawl away but was stopped when the man put his foot on her back with great force. She grunted as it felt like he put all his weight on her back. He growled lightly when she squirmed a bit. She looked up and saw he was about to punch her once more._

_"LEXA!" She managed to scream out before it all went black._

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke gasped awake, looking around franticly. She looked down at herself and realized why she had woken up to abruptly. Someone had dumped ice cold water all over her.

 

“Looks like the girl’s finally awake.” A malicious voice sounded in front of her. Clarke looked up and realized there were five other people with her. She saw a four men and a woman in the middle. All wearing thick fur pelts, boots, and ice blue war paint. Clarke’s eyes widened as she recognized the Ice Nation’s colors, but she quickly masked her face. Though not quick enough because the woman smirked. “I see you know who we are?” She asked as she took a few steps closer. Clarke kept her mouth shut. “Not  much of a talker are you?” The woman tsked. “Much like the last one. What a shame then, looks like this is going to go much like last time won’t it?”

 

Clarke growled and lunged at her, well at least tried. She barely got into the air before she was crashing back down on her side. She grunted from the impact and tried to move her hands, but they were tied behind her back. She looked up from her position on the ground only to find the woman grinning down at her.

  
“Feisty one she is.” She chuckled. “Even better.” She nodded to two of her warriors and two of the men grabbed Clarke and hauled her to her feet. “I’m going to enjoy taking you apart, Clarke of the Sky People.” She said as she pushed a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear. Clarke couldn’t help the shudder that ran down her spine. The men hauled her back roughly till her back hit the pole that was in the center of the tent and they tied her hands, which were still tied behind her back, to it. The black haired woman started walking around Clarke, slowly, as she spoke. “Do you know who I am, Clarke?” She asked, looking at the girl up and down with her ice blue eyes. Clarke merely glared at her. The lady nodded to the guard closet to Clarke and he punched her in the stomach. Clarke gasped out as she tried to get her breath back.

 

“Kwin asked you a question girl.” He growled out and took a step back.

 

“Don’t make me ask again Clarke.”

 

“I-ice nation.” Clarke managed to gasp out, coughing.

 

“Very good. I see the Sky People aren’t as stupid as presumed.” She chuckled. “But no you know who I am?” Clarke shook her head slightly. “I am Azul, Azgeda’s Queen.” She replied.

 

“Okay.” Clarke said with a raised eyebrow. “Is that supposed to mean anything to me?” She tried to act nonchalantly, but truthfully she was scared shitless. A brief flash of anger appeared on Azul’s face before it calmed once more.

 

“Maybe not yet...but it will soon.” She said and took out a dagger. “I’m sure the Commander has told you wild stories about me, no?” She started twirling her dagger.

 

“Only that you are a murderer and should have been beheaded a long time ago.” Clarke spat out. Azul threw her head back and laughed.

 

“My dear, so much spirit. Much more than the last one. I’m going to enjoy breaking.” She grinned and stepped closer. Clarke felt the cool metal of the dagger touch her cheek and stiffened. “Tell you what.” She said as she lightly dragged the dagger downward, not enough to break the skin just yet. “Since I like your spirit so much I’ll make you a deal.” Ice blue eyes meet sky blue ones. “You tell me everything about the Commander and I’ll let you live to serve me. If not..” She grinned and put a bit more pressure on the dagger. A small drop of blood trailed down Clarke’s cheek.

 

“I will never tell you anything about Lexa.” Clarke growled. “You will never get me to tell you anything!” She would defend Lexa till her death; although, she hoped it didn’t come to that.

 

“Hmm.” Azul said with a smirk. “You choice has been made.” She said and stepped back. “We will begin later, but for now…” She clicked her tongue and two of the four guards walked with her to the entrance. Clarke watched her for a moment before pain exploded on her cheek, her head flying to the side. It took her a moment to release one of the other guards had punched her face. Another punch to the gut, then to the side of her head. She gritted her teeth so she couldn’t cry out. Azul grinned before walking out of the tent followed by the two guards. The sounds of punches and grunts filled the air.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
The tent was quiet and empty where Lexa sat, up on her throne. Her weary green eyes, holding no shine to them, were gazing at the ground. She sat slumped, wearing all her armor. Her mind ran a mile a minute. It had been three days since the attack from the Ice Nation; three days since Clarke was taken. Lexa had barely slept a wink. Each time she tried her dreams were filled with finding Clarke’s detached head, just like she had found Costia’s. Lexa clenched her jaw as she thought of finding Clarke, dead. Tears stung her eyes.

 

“Why couldn’t I have been a normal warrior?” She said quietly to herself.

 

“Because the Commander’s spirit only chooses the strongest to uphold its duty.” Indra’s soft voice made Lexa snap up her head. “Heda.” The older warrior nodded her head towards the Commander, seeking permission to enter the tent further. Lexa nodded and watched Indra walk all the way inside. It was quiet for a few moments before Lexa spoke once more.

 

“Perhaps I am not strong enough anymore..” She murmured softly, her eyes unfocused slightly.

 

“Things happen for a reason, Heda.” Indra said, a softness in her eyes. “I admit.. I do not think anyone else would have been able to continue like you have for so long. But that is also why the Spirit chose you, because you are strong enough to handle the duty and responsibilities that come with it.”

 

“I know..” Lexa sighed. “Mochof, Indra.” She murmured, glad to have someone else she could confide with. Lexa had only had ever let a handle full of people get close to her, let herself open up to them. Anya held her as she mourned for her first love. Gustus was there for her just about every step of the way as well. Till she grew up and helped her get past the guilt she had for the many that died for her. Now Indra, whom also helped train her when she was smaller, was there for her in her time of need.

 

“We will get her back.” Indra told her. As much as she disliked the Sky People, she saw how close Clarke and Lexa had gotten in such a short amount of time.  She had only seen Lexa look at someone like that once before, and she was happy to see that shine in her Commander’s eyes again. But now, looking at Lexa, Indra could see that shine disappear once more and she swore to herself and Lexa that she would help rescue the Sky girl until her heart stopped beating.

 

“Have you found out anymore information?” Lexa asked, retrieving Indra from her thoughts.

 

“Sha Heda.” Indra said before her face hardened. “We have found two other Ice Nation scouts just on the inside of our border. Lexa’s face immediately harden and she stood up. She grabbed her dagger that was on the table nearby.

 

“Where are the sky people?” She asked as she retrieved her weapons.

 

“They returned to their camp early this morning.” Indra replied as she watched her heda.

 

“After you show me the prisoners I want you to send two riders back to Camp Jaha to bring back the Chancellor, Bellamy, and Raven.” She knew Clarke’s mother would be wanting to hear updates about her daughter's whereabouts, she could only hope that the two prisoners held some type of useful information. She would have said Lincoln and Octavia, but they were already at TonDC so she didn’t need to. Once she had her weapons secured she turned and faced her general, her expression unreadable.

 

“Take me to them.” She said to her general, who nodded.

  
“Sha Heda.” She said before turning and leading her leader out of the tent. They past by several other tents and warriors till they came to a slightly larger tent than normal. Indra lifted the tent flaps up for Lexa and watched the girl step into the tent. Lexa glanced around the tent until her eyes landed on two warriors, a male and female. Each chained to their own poles stuck in the ground. Lexa growled lightly to herself as she saw them. Both had blood on them, some new and some dry. She could only hope that none of it was Clarke’s. At the thought of any of them touching her beloved, Lexa’s glare intensified ten fold. If looks could kill the two warriors would already have been dead.


End file.
